


a side of chest hair

by lumizoomi



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment, World of Warcraft
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 18:17:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15078893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumizoomi/pseuds/lumizoomi
Summary: shadowmourne alternate ending





	a side of chest hair

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BastardoftheEarth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BastardoftheEarth/gifts), [zeyan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeyan/gifts).



so arthas was murdered with the big axe called shadnowmirn and he died! wjen he died his chest had a bucnh of stuff in it

kiriah the death knight who also killed him sifted around in arthas s organs for a while before she found somet hings in his chest!

anduin was there

kiriahj she kirian found a vial of like blood or something, a whole sword, a necklace, and lodged between arthas's meaty ribs was a strange thigb

"hm" kriah the death knight said spftly leaving her moth agape as she lustily pull the object out of his soft flesh y folds

to her shock it was a wax strip!

covered in hair!

she alsmot threw up directly into the dead lich king corpse but didnt

the wax strip was used and hairy and the hairs spelled out "VARJAN

kiriah said ope and went downstairs at arthas's house to give it to the one man it could be for

vairen 

"here this belongs to you" she moaned as she approached the king

" IAM VARIAN" he screamed, full of lust as she clicked on him  
"BUT I AM ALSO LOGASH"

ok" kira said, handing hm the wax strip

varian moaned sexily as he took the strip and read his name spelled in perfect syntax 

VARJAN

he started to make, loud, moaning, sobbing, noises as he angrily rippped all of arthas's stuck chest hair from the strip

and he glued it together with some elmers disappearing purple glue stick to make a toupee! a legendary item for kiriah to wear!

it kept her ear warm

spider man tw


End file.
